This invention relates to novel compositions of matter containing optically pure R(-) ketoprofen. These compositions possess potent activity in treating pain including but not limited to, pain associated with toothaches, headaches, sprains, joint pain and surgical pain, for example dental pain and ophthalmic pain, while substantially reducing adverse effects associated with the administration of the racemic mixture of ketoprofen including but not limited to gastrointestinal, renal and hepatic toxicities, as well as leukopenia. Additionally, these novel compositions of matter containing optically pure R(-) ketoprofen are useful in treating or preventing pyrexia while substantially reducing the adverse effects associated with the administration of the racemic ketoprofen. Also disclosed are methods for treating the above-described conditions in a human while substantially reducing the adverse effects that are associated with the racemic mixture of ketoprofen, by administering the R(-) isomer of ketoprofen to said human.
The active compound of these compositions and methods is an optical isomer of ketoprofen. Ketoprofen is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,127. Chemically, the active compound is the R(-) isomer of 2-(3-benzoylphenyl)propionic acid, hereinafter referred to as R(-) ketoprofen. The term "R(-) isomer of ketoprofen" and particularly the term "R(-) ketoprofen" encompass optically pure and substantially optically pure R(-) ketoprofen.
Ketoprofen, which is the subject of the present invention, is available commercially only as the 1:1 racemic mixture. That is, ketoprofen is available only as a mixture of optical isomers, called enantiomers.